Masquerade
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Masks make life a little more exciting!


A woman dressed in an elaborate dress with a beautiful mask and shockingly blue hair made her way to the large doors that lead to the ballroom. She shakes her head as to get rid of any nerves and takes a deep breath as she pushes open the doors to reveal a beautifully decorated ballroom teeming with masked people.

She walked slowly around the room taking in all the grandeur. Bodies swayed rhythmically on the dance floor. She soon felt a presence behind her and when she turned she was met with a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. She felt her hand being lifted and soon she found his lips grazing her fingers in a gentle kiss, as he lowered her hand he said "good evening my lady".

"Good evening" she finally choked out as she curtsied. As she rose she continued to stare into those deep green eyes. She soon snapped herself out of her reverie when she heard him ask "would you care to dance?"

"Yes" she replied weakly.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor where he wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Soon they were twirling on the dance floor. He looked at her and smiled and she smiled in return. Neither said a word for the duration of the dance.

When the song ended both stayed where they stood for a few seconds before he asked "Would you care for a drink?"

A nod was her only reply. He began to lead her outside, she opened her mouth to ask why when he said "wait here for me and I'll get the drinks".

"Alright" she said, with that he turned and walked away. She waited patiently for his return. She looked up to see him gracefully walking towards her, his emerald eyes taking her in. She felt herself flush at his gaze.

"My lady" he said as he handed her a champagne flute. She smiled and replied "thank you". They both sat quietly for a moment sipping their drinks. Suddenly he broke the silence "May I ask what your name is?"

"My name. . . is Botan" she said.

"What a lovely name" he replied. "May I ask yours?" she said to which he smiled and said "My name is my lovely is Kurama".

He reached over and took her glass from her and set it aside. He picked up her hand and lightly brushed his lips over her fingers. Feeling his lips on her hand caused her heart to beat faster. He continued to brush kisses along her hand and up her arm. Her body shuddered each time his lips made contact with her skin.

"Botan" he said between kisses.

"Yes" she replied with a sigh.

"You smell wonderful" he said.

She turned her head to thank him and whn she did he captured her lips with his. The kiss was anything but chaste. His lips were soft yet demanding. He ran his tongue alone her bottom lip begging for entrance to her mouth, and she quickly complied. Botan wound her hands around Kurama's neck and he delved his fingers in her hair. They soon broke apart both rasping for air. Botan's cheeks were flushed and Kurama's eyes glinted with desire.

Both just sat there staring at the other not moving and not saying a word. Kurama finally moved first, he reached his fingers towards her face but before he could make contact, the clock began to strike midnight. Botan gasped and said "oh no" shocked at her sudden reaction to the clock he opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but before he could get the words out she stood up and began to move towards the door.

"Wait!" he cried, "Will I see you again?". She turned and smiled in response and with that she raced towards the doors. Kurama raced after her but she soon disappeared. She began to carefully make her was home sighing all along the way. She soon saw her building come into view. She slowly made her way to her apartment and hesitated for a moment just outside the door. She opened the door and was engulfed by darkness, she entered slowly and soon found herself being lightly slammed against the wall while a pair of soft lips assaulted her own.

"Welcome home my love" the voice said.

"Good to be home" she replied. She soon felt herself being lifted and soon she was placed gently on the bed.

"My love" said the man. "Yes" she replied.

"You look radiant tonight" he said.

"Thank you darling" she said. The man quickly pressed a kiss to her lips and she responded. The kiss soon began to turn more passionate and soon the two lovers scrambled to remove one another's clothing.

Botan spoke first "I love you Kurama and happy anniversary".

"I love you to Botan, I hope you enjoyed our little adventure as much as I did" Kurama replied. The two entagled themselves in each other and continued to celebrate their anniversary. After a long night of lovemaking the two finally fell asleep in each other's arms. A few hours after falling asleep the two heard a small voice yelling "Mommy, daddy!"

"Kurama, get up and get dressed it's your turn to cook breakfast for Maya".

He grumbled in response but rolled out of bed and began to dress himself. Kurama opened the door to see his beautiful daughter running towards him, he soon caught her in his arms and said "Good morning sweetheart, let's let mommy sleep a while longer".

"Daddy can we make mommy breakfast in bed?" Maya asked.

"Of course dear one, she deserves it" he replied.

Botan soon heard footsteps and a small voice making their way to the bedroom, she quickly got up and put a robe on before her husband and daughter could walk into the room.

"Mommy look breakfast!" said the green eyed child.

"Thank you dear" she said.

"Maya, did you have fun with uncle Yusuke last night?" Botan asked.

"Yes" said the girl smiling.

"By the way, where is Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"He fell asleep reading me a story last night daddy" cried Maya.

"Well lets go wake him up" said Kurama

"YAY!" Maya cried and ran from the room.

Before leaving Kurama took one look at Botan before saying "Botan my love, I thoroughly enjoyed last night, perhaps we could find a use for those costumes again in the near future".

"Of course my dear, nothing would make me happier" she said with a smile.

With that he walked out of the room with a smile on his face and an idea brewing in his head.


End file.
